The New Adventures of Free Realms
by RaichuMara
Summary: What if the once beloved Free Realms came back? What if the world was suddenly attacked by hostile creatures? What if a Few characters you don't know are suddenly the main character? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A leaf made it's desent onto the ground from it's producer, a tall, twisted tree. The grass was a light green color, slowy moving along to the movement of the wind, becoming moist from the damp weather. The sky was extremly cloudy, with the sun attempting to break through it's cover.

Mist surrounded the small village that was placed between a beautiful Sanctuary and a deadly swamp of the undead. However, the residents didn't seem to mind, continuing with their supposed jobs, with farmers gathering samples of mysterious plants, racers fixing their cars, with the occaisional bragging about said cars. Fighters praticed with fake targets, studying their strategies and attack methods, Card dealers also praticed with magical cards that came to life, battling each other with the mascots of each 'state' in their realm.

This was the village of Crossroads, in the land of Free Realms.

You may be confused.

What is Free Realms?

What is the name of the Swamp?

Where is the Sanctuary? What is the Sanctuary?

I shall tell you.

The land of Free Realms is a distant world where cards come to life, magic exists, a simple house can be owned when a child is born almost immediatly, and much more.

This land had been lost quite a while ago.

The world may seem lively, but it has been stuck in a eternal loop, with no real people doing anything, anywhere. The world was stuck forever in grey, waiting for a connection to the real world to appear. Sometimes, if the world itself tries to bear a sentient being into it's realm, that being erases with no meaning whatsoever, only appearing for a split second before disappearing forever. Sometimes this happens randomly, making a once live person appear, then disappear.

Coins once had been collected and transformed into power, giving a person random items once a collection had been complete, now they only stay suspended in midair, spinning ever so slightly.

Bosses and troublemakers just stood in their places, staying silent for as long as there's no one to speak to except each other. They can only speak what they were made to speak for default, nothing else.

The sun and moon switched places forever, with no one to gaze upon them, with no one to appreciate their lovely scenes of the night and day. Plants stayed bloomed until a farmer happened to pick them up, and turn them into cooking supplies.

Nothing was the same without the players, the Pixies and the Humans. Even some non-player characters had memories of the people that once helped them, missing their company and occasional conversasions, breaking out of character to have a discussion about it.

Even Sanctuary, the capital of the Realm, and Blackspore, the Graveyard of the Realm, happened to forever live without someone to particapate in their holiday activites, which went on without anyone doing anything but standing and waiting for people to walk by without a word.

Everything was fine until the Sunset, which erased every Player from the realm, trapping them in a distant place of no return. On that day, the Players started to disapear, and in one minute, they were gone.

Everyone waited for them to come back on the next day, but no one came. It had been empty.

Snowhill was empty,

Shrouded Glade was empty,

Seaside was empty,

Briarwood was empty,

Wugachug was empty,

Sanctuary was empty,

Blackspore was empty,

Sunstone Valley was empty,

Lakeshore was empty,

Everywhere, there was no one.

It had been this way for a while, until one fateful day,

When a player had appeared, and did not disapear.

She had stayed, taking in the sight of the village before her, where she was welcomed with the mascot of Free Realms, a small Orange colored flying squirrel with a spiky, blue mohawk running from his head to his large, fluffy tail, with the name of Chatty. He was beaming with excitement, slightly shaking. He opened his mouth and with the loudest voice he could manage, he yelled,

"WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK TIFFANY EARTHCHAMPION!"

And the world suddenly light up, everyone turning to the player that had entered the world, smiling and starting to laugh and cheer with glee as even more players started to 'Log in'.

"WELCOME, WELCOME BACK TO YOU ALL!

WELCOME BACK TO THE LAND OF FREE REALMS, A PLACE WHERE YOU RULE THE WORLD!

LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT WE HAVE BEEN WAITING TO SHOW YOU ALL!"

The adventure began as the players logged in from around the world, making an uproar of happiness and joy as they entered the world.

Not knowing that as they logged in, the monsters and the bosses, the troublemakers and the gangs of beasts, heard their uproar, and began to wake up with the intent of starting a battle, and with the intent of ending the newly spawned players. They started to head to the areas with the most players, and nearly tore everything that stood in their path.

Wolves and animals with hostile thoughts, evil bikers and huge constructions made of Gloam energy, and many other hostile creatures who finally had the chance to battle once again.

Of course, as some of you may know, this is normal in the land of Free Realms,

this is what happens daily.

So if you will, follow the adventures of the Realms, and the players within,

The Pixies, the Humans, the Fairies, everyone.

I can assure you, you will be entertained.


	2. Tiffany Earthchampion

I looked up to the yellow glowing sky, and breathed in deeply.

It's been so long since I breathed the fresh air of the realms.

I made my way down the hill I was standing on, going towards the stone bridge that led to my home, the one place that made me feel like everything would be ok. The once place that even when in it's worse time, it stood strong, and fought back.

My home, Shrouded Glade.

I walked through the stone tunnel, which was covered in vines and moss. It softly echoed the happy upbeat tune of the world ahead, and made it seem that the place itself was just eager to welcome back the ones who were lost. When I reached the end, the music I heard in the tunnel lit up my feelings, making me feel nostalgic over the memories I once had in this place.

I slowly walked down the curved, stone path towards both the pet shop and the not-so-distant warpstone. I was greeted by the pet store owner, and we started a conversation.

"Good to see you again, Tiff! How's Bubba? Or should I say, Chloe?"

"Nah, it's not Chloe, It's now what it was, Bubba. And he is okay, just getting used to Misty again."

"Do you need any help? I can lend you a hand! It's been so long since I've seen you AND your pets, and it would give us a chance to catch up after so long."

"Later today, Sandy. I've got things to do, which can't wait...for now. If I get a break, I'll whisper."

(Normal P.O.V)

Sandy looked down in sadness, wanting to spend some free time with her lost friend. Tiffany put a hand on Sandy's shoulder and smiled. " I'll Hang out with you later, I promise. It's just that... I have to retrieve something from the school. It's no big deal."

"Alright Tiffany, I'll see you later."

"Ok then, Bye!"

And with that, Tiffany left her old friend at the pet shop. She made her way towards the school, and up the moss-covered stairs. She walked by the cracked statue of the fallen Dwarf that was now known as "The Fallen Hero of the Glade.". She noticed that there were even more flowers than before the Sunset.

_'Perhaps the Druids put them there.' _ Tiffany thought.

She then opened the school door and walked in. The turquoise-colored wooden walls were a bit chipped, but the place stood well. Tiff passed by a classroom with some students casting some weird spells upon some pieces of bread, and then giving it to each other. Upon eating the pieces, each student turned into a animal, like a wolf, a bear, and a cat. Some turned into spiders and other insects, while others just had effects thrown on them, like big heads, floating ghosts flying around them, bats, green fire, and just some other random effects. Tiffany giggled to herself, seeing that the beginner's class needed more practice in their spell-casting abilities.

"Ah...I remember that time, long ago..." She smiled to herself.

She made her way to a small room with a purple door. She knocked on it, and almost instantly, it was opened by a green-haired pixie who was pretty surprised that Tiff was even there.

"Tiff? Is that you?!"

"Hi, Teacher Tristan. How were you?'

"I wasn't expecting any returning players YET, are you here for your things?"

"Yes, but I was also here for something else also. Can I go in?"

"Oh, sure, follow me..."

Tristan lead Tiff inside the room which was filled to the brim with book bags covered in different icons from the areas of the Realms. Some had the Shrouded Glade icon, others with Seaside icons, and pretty much every icon from everywhere.

"Hmmmm... Your bag must be... Ah! Right here!" Tristan said as she pulled up a bag that had the name 'Tiffany Earthchampion' stitched on the strap.

"Hey, how'd this get here? This stitching?" Tiff asked.

"When you all suddenly disappeared, you and the rest of the Realm's things were left everywhere. Me and a few others decided to leave your things inside these bags that we made. It took a while, but we made all these bags with all your things, and so that we could find them easily, we stitched your names on them. They are nice, right?" Tristan explained.

"Yeah! Thank you for making all these!" Said Tiff, while she hugged the teacher.

"You're welcome. Say, wasn't there another thing you wanted?"

"OH! Right." Exclaimed Tiff. " Is there anyone else coming at the moment?"

"Not until later on."

"Alright."

Tiffany brought her voice to a low whisper.

_"Have you heard about the Gloam return quests?"_

_"What?!" _Tristan asked in shock.

_"The word is getting out that players are receiving small quests from an unknown source, asking them to gather suspicious things in return for high-priced, rare items that you can't normally get."_

_"Have you seen the things?"_

_"Yeah, like small shards of Gloam stone, poisonous water, oddly specific magic spells written on old sheets of paper, and some other things. Most of us think it's to build up a new empire in Lavender coast, seeing how the quests are given out there, and more and more purple storm clouds are in the area."_

Tristan was extremely shocked at this information that'd just been given out to her.

_"Have you seen any...'Corrupted' players?" _she asked.

_"Yes, I have. In fact, with every new item I see one of them receives, I see more hatred in their eyes, like the items themselves are cursed with the Gloam, which I think is the case. They seem happy with the reward, but they all slowly lose their color. It's pretty scary."_

Tristan looked over this information once more, and came up with a small solution.

"I think we have to inform the Headmaster Druid, and the Queen. We need to tell the Leaders of the Realms this information. We must keep a close watch on Lavender Coast, as we also need to prevent others from taking more items and becoming more corrupted."

"I agree. I'll ride my horse to the Sanctuary, my teleportation is kinda wonky." Tiff said.

"Alright, go quickly, I'll tell the Headmaster, then we will tell the Dwarves." Said Tristan.

"Goodbye for now, teacher. I'll hopefully see you soon."

"Goodbye."

And with that, the two left the room. Tristan towards the Headmaster's office, and Tiffany to the outside of the school.

When Tiffany finally got outside, she summoned her horse after a moment of confusion on how to teleport things and possibly herself to other places. Her black horse, Midnight, came to her in one piece.

"At least that worked. Come on, Midnight, we need to hurry."

They then rode off through the Glade back to the entrance. She waved goodbye to the pet park owners, and rode off into the Realms in a hurry. Her only quest that she received came by the name of,

_**The Rush to Sanctuary:**_

_**Objectives:**_

_**Report to the Queen.**_


End file.
